Bubbline
by katextina
Summary: Follow the adventures of the Adventure Time gang!
1. Where Could She Be?

Marceline

_Huff, huff, huff._

Tonight the air in the Candy Kingdom was different. As if someone had switched the sweet aroma of candy and pastries with a sharp metallic odor. The moon shone, an ebony white contrasting with the dark blue of the late night sky. Tonight was different indeed.

Or at least it was for Marceline.

_Huff, huff, huff._

Marceline halted in the hallway of Princess Bubblegum's never-ending castle. Giving up on her search to find Bonnibel here, Marceline slithered out the window and floated aimlessly above the kingdom to think.

She tried to make it work with the princess, and as hard as she tried, she knew it would never work because of how different they were. Deep down, beneath her tough exterior, Marceline would always love Bubblegum. She loved the sweet scent of her hair. The way their fingers intertwined, as if destiny had made their hands perfect for one another. How when they hugged, and held each other tight, adrenaline surged through her undead body. The euphoric feel of their lips touching, bright and exciting, like Bonnie's liquid pyrotechnics.

Blushing at her thoughts, Marceline realized her task, and why she had to find Bonnie. The Lich, who was on the loose partnering with Ricardio the Heart Guy, wanted Bonnibel for their own sick needs and pleasures. In return for the princess, they would stop tormenting the people of Ooo and the citizens of the Candy Kingdom. Bonnie, who was crumbling under the pressure to keep the kingdom stable, went to sacrifice herself to them. Only leaving Marceline a note saying:

_Our love is beautiful, a feeling unlike no other. I wish we could be together always, your cold hands wrapped around me. Giving me a sense of security. Giving me love. I want to stay with you. I love you, but my people depend on me. Call me a coward for giving myself up, but I could never say it to you in person. I'll always love you. Don't forget us. –B. Bubblegum_

Crushing the note in the fist of her hand, Marceline anxiously looked up at the sky. Finn and Jake were out somewhere in Ooo trying to find both the Lich and Ricardio. They promised to call out using Beemo's _Batman_like light signal. If anything happened she would have seen a light shining bright, but there was nothing to be seen in the air.

Floating down she flew about looking through the town, in hopes of finding some sort of clue to lead her to Bubblegum.

_Where was she?_Marceline thought.

_All I've done was show her love, and she goes and sacrifices herself up to the Lich?_

Interrupting her thoughts, a flash of pink rushed through the wispy cotton candy trees. Marceline rushed to the ground, beads of sweat growing on her forehead, and her excitement growing. As she reached the ground, she was disappointed to realize the pink flash was only a glob of cotton candy, fallen from the trees above. The wad floating with the help of the wind.

Pounding her fists on the ground, she screamed. All the time she had put into their relationship would be gone. She took chances she never thought she'd take, but they were all risks worth making. Looking up at the sky in defeat, she let out an exasperated sigh. And with this, a rare and delicate tear rolled down her cheek. As the tear fell to the ground, an ear-piercing scream shot through the air. Leaving Marceline, a woman scared of nothing, with chills down her spine.


	2. An Attempt to Fight Back

**Bonnibel**

Grabbing her soft pink hair, Ricardio laughed manically as he yanked hard, making her yelp out in pain.

"So I see you've agreed to my deal my sweets," his voice slimy, as his vein-y hands pulled harder on her hair.

Screaming louder the princess, buckled down, falling down at Ricardio's feet. At this moment, the Lich walked in. An evil smile spread across his face, or what was left of it. Pieces of flesh hanging in strips near his chin and lips. His eyes like an empty void; cruel, empty, and heartless. With his freakish features and menacing stature, he would make anyone tremble as he passed.

Struggling under Ricardio's hands, Bubblegum, looking disheveled and scared, finally spoke up.

"I came alright! I came! Now you can have me, but you'll need to return my people!" her eyes raced back and forth from the two enemies.

The Lich and Ricardio looked at each other and then started laughing. The loose flesh around the Lich's lips shaking as he laughed.

The Lich walked close to Bubblegum, his voice smelled of death.

"Why would you ever think we would keep that promise? We just want you, and your _pretty pink face_," and as he said this he pushed her hard up against the cave they were in, a sharp pain ran through her entire body.

Bonnibel sunk at her knees, looking defeated. She pushed her crown back in place, and nervously started wringing her hands. Her face dirty from searching all caves in Ooo throughout the night in order to find the Lich and Ricardio. Or even trying to find some of the citizens from the Candy Kingdom that the Lich and Ricardio had taken hostage.

A flash of light rushed by the caves entrance, Bonnie quickly glanced at the opening, hoping that it was one of her friends. As she leaned to get a better look, she fell down, bringing Ricardio with her. As he fell, he hit one of his large almond eyes against a sharp rock.

"Agh! You fool! Can't do anything right?! You can't save your people, and now you can't even save yourself. What would your precious vampire lover think of what you've stupidly decided to do? You're ours now," he exclaimed as he clutched his eye.

Ricardio stood up, his eye had quickly bruised and was now shut all the way. Grabbing a large, sharp and pointed rock, he made a lunge at the princess. Bonnibel, being sharp and quick rolled out of the way, he ended up crashing into the wall and momentarily stunning himself.

Feeling brave she walked towards the Lich.

"Where. Are. My. People?" she asked between short angry breaths.

He smiled, cold and cruel.

"At a time like this, that shouldn't be your primary concern," he leaned forward close, trying to grab her by the waist. The princess pushed his arms away, disgusted at the thought of him touching her. Surprised at her rejection, he pulled his arm back and slapped her. Bubblegum fell back, her face stinging from the slap.

As she fell down, Ricardio had chosen the perfect time to make a stab at her. The sharp rock pierced into the Lich's stomach. Cutting into him like butter. His eyes opened wide as he stared at Ricardio in anger. He fell down to the ground, and Ricardio rushed to his side. His single eye bored into the two sweet blue ones of the princess.

"You'll regret this," he said, his voice shaking with anger. "Your precious people will all die once the Lich recovers," he spat at her.

Stumbling over her own feet, Bubblegum ran through the entrance of the cave, the voice of Ricardio growing softer as she ran towards the familiar forest of cotton candy.

"I'm so sorry, she was right there, and then she moved so quickly!"

The sound of a punch echoed behind her, and the cave rumbled as she ran faster.

Losing her breath, she could see the silhouette of the kingdom in the distance.

She had made a huge mistake, and she knew it. It hurt to breathe in, not just from when the Lich pushed her against the wall of the cave, but from the pain of leaving Marceline to sacrifice herself to the Lich and Ricardio. Leaving her in the middle of the night was unacceptable, and thinking back, she could have just had Marceline, Finn, and Jake help her find the people of the Candy Kingdom.

Crying, she ran her fingers over her hair.

_How could Marcie ever forgive me? _She thought.

_Leaving so abruptly, without even letting her in on my plan. What if something went wrong? What was I thinking?!  
_Her cries getting louder, her body trembling with each sob.

"It's alright, it's alright I'm here," she swore she could even hear Marceline comforting her from behind.

Standing up straight she turned around, she saw Marceline waiting for her. She looked tired, especially for a vampire. But her hands were stretched outward, as if she was ready to hold her tight. Her heart aching from how happy she was to see her, she ran into her arms and cried.


	3. Brainstorming Together

**Marceline**

As Bonnie cried into her arms, Marceline enjoyed the familiar warmth of her pink body. But then, as if something snapped inside of her, she backed away.

Her fangs elongating, and her eyes growing dark, she took another step back.

"How could you jusssst leave like that and think it wasss okay?" she hissed.

Bonnie's eyes grew large, sparkling with tears.

"I didn't want to hurt you," Bubblegum said softly. She reached out to grab Marceline's arm, but she recoiled at her touch.

"I would have helped you! I would have done anything for you!".

There was an awkward silence.

The princess took a deep breath before she said what she did.

"Marcie, you know I-I-I love you," Bubblegum broke down at her last words. But no more tears fell.

Marceline's dark eyes seemed to grow softer. She felt her cheeks turning hot as she walked slowly back towards the princess, looking down at the ground.

"I love you as well Bonnie. I'll help you with this, we'll get Finn, Jake, and maybe even Simon to help us," she grabbed Bonnibel in a tight embrace.

Then, leaning in close, she kissed her hard. The exciting and familiar feel, filled up her body. The past few hours had her scared she had lost the only one she truly loved.

Smoothing Bubblegum's pink hair down, which was matted with leaves and dirt, she kissed her nose.

"Now come on you goofball, lets get you home and cleaned up and we'll find your people… Together," she added with a slight smile. Grabbing the princess by the waist, she lifted her up and started flying towards the Candy Kingdom.

Dawn was approaching and the sky was a light pink, hued with oranges and purples. Looking down, Marceline saw the sleeping Bonnie in her arms.

Rolling her eyes, she sped up towards the castles entrance, and into an open window. As she went down the hallway, she entered Bonnibel's room, and placed her down in bed gently. She contemplated whether she should try or get some rest as well, but in the end decided she should stand guard until Finn and Jake arrived later in the day to help find the citizens of the Candy Kingdom.

Not even realizing she had fallen asleep, Marceline woke up a few hours later. She hastily got up and composed herself, then looked over at the princess's bed. The bed which was now empty.

She ran downstairs, looking in all the rooms.

"Buuubbblleeguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu mmmmmm,'' she screamed loudly.

"Yes?" asked Bonnibel from behind her.

"Glob, you scared me half to death!" Marceline retorted, starting to blush.

"Oh, well you looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to disturb you! Finn and Jake came with breakfast, they're waiting in the kitchen" she said smiling.

Marceline was still curious about what had happened the other night, but thought it'd be better not to ask. She noticed there was a hot pink bruise on the side of her arm. Grabbing her fiercely, she looked deep into the princess's eyes.

"What did those jerk-wads do to you?" she asked angrily.

"I'll tell you later, let's just eat first," she gave her a swift kiss on the lips and walked into the kitchen.

In the kitchen sat Finn, Jake, and Beemo. They were all poking and picking at Jake's famous bacon-pancakes. Seeing Marceline awake, they all ran towards her, talking at once.

"Marcie! We had a totally radical idea on finding the Lich and Ricardio!"

"I'm pretty sure I know where they're keeping the candy people!"

"I can try tracking them on my map!"

Confused, Marceline shushed them all.

"_One _at a time please," she asked in her most polite voice she could manage.

Finn spoke up first, taking his sword from his bag, and making fighting ninja gestures in the air.

"I figured they're probably keeping the candy people in the ice kingdom. It's so empty, and you can make tons of igloos to hide a bunch of people there!" he exclaimed.

Marceline pondered the thought.

"We can go ask the Ice King if he's seen anything strange I guess," she said thinking it through.

"Yeah, and then we can kick some boo-tay when we find the Lich and Ricardio!" said Jake excitedly.

Marceline looked over at Bonnibel, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not, it can't hurt to look,'' she said softly.

"Let's finish our breakfast and get a move on!" Finn said loudly.

Bonnie squeezed Marceline's hand tight, as if holding her hand meant everything would turn out well.


	4. Voyage to the Ice Kingdom

**Bonnibel**

Bonnibel took a deep breath in.

_Ouch, _she thought, wincing quite noticeably. Her body still hadn't recovered from that other night.

_If only we had another night to be at home, I could have made some sort of elixir to bring my body back to health._

She let out a cautious sigh.

Marceline looked over at her, a confused expression on her face.

"Everything alright Bonnie?" she asked curiously. "You still haven't told me about what happened last night," she continued, pushing a lock of her blue-black hair out of her eyes. She reached out for the princess's hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

Bubblegum looked down on the rainbow stripes of Lady Rainicorn's back. (They figured walking to the Ice Kingdom would have taken too long, and after some explaining, Lady Rainicorn offered to bring everyone. Beemo was going to stay in the barn to keep an eye on the pups).

She sighed, and then launched into the explanation of what had happened that night. Finn and Jake listened attentively as well. Everyone gasped and gave occasional pats of sympathy on Bonnibel's arm.

"당신이 원하는 경우 죽일 수 있습니다. 나는 사람을 망치하는 방법을 알고!" said Lady.  
Bubblegum smiled.

"Thanks Lady, but I don't think that would be necessary,'' she said.  
She looked hesitantly over at Marceline, who hadn't said anything the entire time she told her story. She was just staring off into the now approaching Ice Kingdom. Marceline slowly turned around to face her, Finn, and Jake. "I'm going to kill the both of them," her dark eyes gleaming.

Bubblegum let out a choked noise from the back of her throat.

"Uhm, well first we're going to find my people, and then we can search for the Lich and Ricardio," she said, giving an awkward laugh at the end of her sentence.

Marceline nodded; then grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close. Bonnibel closed her eyes, leaning into the vampire's lean frame.

"I hope they're all okay. Especially Peppermint Butler, I really worry about him sometimes," she said with a concerned tone to her voice.

Marceline kissed her eyelids gently.

"We'll find him, we'll find them all," she said reassuringly.

She then turned Bubblegum around, so she was facing her. Tracing her jawline with her long finger, she then kissed her deeply. Chills ran down the princess's spine as she passionately kissed back.

"Ahem," Finn coughed awkwardly. "We're here," he said. Finn pointed to the vast emptiness of ice and snow.

Marceline hopped off of Lady.

"We should probably talk to Simon first. Maybe he's seen something we haven't," she said thoughtfully.

The five adventurers turned around to face the hill of the Ice King's castle; which was luminous in the afternoon sun.

"나는 모든 사람을 조종 할 쉽게 될 것 같아," said Lady considerately.

"Alright Lady, you can take us up," Bubblegum said. "C'mon guys back on, we're going up!". And with that they clambered onto Lady's back, heading for the cold and dark castle, glinting through the clouds.


	5. The Arrival

**Marceline**

Pulling down her large sunhat, which was keeping the bright sun off her face Marceline faced the gang.

"Well, how do we knock?" she asked impatiently.

Everyone looked at the castle door, which had not a doorbell or knocker in sight.

Finn and Jake looked at each other, and then started screaming and slamming their fists on the door.

"ICE KING! ICE KING! HELLOO ICE KINGG WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN UP! ICE KING! ICE KI-," they were interrupted as Gunter the penguin opened the door.

"Oh hey Gunter," Bubblegum said.

"Quack quack," replied the penguin.

Bonnibel awkwardly rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Do you think we could talk to the Ice King?" she asked hesitantly.

"Quack quack," said Gunter, as he waddled inside of the ice castle.

"I guess that's a yes?" said Marceline, she took a step inside.

"나는 새끼로 돌아가 갈거야, 그들이 나이가 알고 있지만, 난 당신이 여기에서 잘 될 것 같아" Lady said to Jake, she waved goodbye to the gang and flew away.

"Lady is going back?" Bubblegum asked as Lady's rainbow body grew smaller and smaller.

"Yeah, I think her mom senses are tingling," answered Jake.

"Well I guess we should continue," said Finn.

They all stepped inside and the giant ice door shut behind them.

"Gunter what is it I was working on a new music vide-. Oh," the Ice King said, as he saw everyone by his door.

"What do you guys want?" he asked.

"Wait! I know! You all want to be my friends don't you! I knew you'd all come crawling to be my friend sooner or later," he cackled psychotically.

"Actually we need your help," said Bonnie, interrupting the Ice King's maniacal laugh.

"Huh, my help?... What can _I _help _you _with?" he asked skeptically.

"We were wondering if you've seen any weird behavior or noticed anything strange around your kingdom lately," said Marceline.

The Ice King pondered the question for a few seconds, and then as if a light bulb went off in his head he turned around to the group.

"Well now that you've mentioned it I have noticed that a huge ice fort has appeared in the back of my castle," he looked at the four adventurers whose eyes were bugging out of their skull.

"Well tell me did I help?!" he rasped.

"Yes, yes you did, thanks Simon," Marceline hurriedly said before turning to her friends.

"C'mon lets go," she said to everyone. The group rushed out except for Bubblegum who just stood there.

Marcie turned around noticing how still the princess was.

"Bonnie, if it's too much… You can stay here," she rubbed the princesses fingers as she said this.

"No," Bubblegum said looking up. "Let's kick the stuff out of them," she exclaimed.

Grabbing Marcie's hand they left the castle.

"I thought they wanted to be friends," said the Ice King sadly.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry I haven't really been writing that much! I've been caught up with school, sports, and other junk. Vacations coming soon so expect more Bubbline chapters!**


	6. The Fight

**Bubblegum**

Standing in the back of the Ice King's castle, the four could see hundreds of small ice forts in the horizon. Tens of thousands of forts, enough to hold captive the people of the Candy Kingdom.

"I can fly Bubblegum and I over, but I don't know about you two," Marceline said to Finn and Jake.

"Jake can you make some sort of flying thing with your body to get yourselves over there?" she asked.

"Of course I can! So what's the plan we get over there and kick some butt?" said Jake.

"No butt kicking yet, first we find out what's going on," replied Bonnibel.

"Well then let's go!" shouted Finn. He grabbed onto Jake's back, who then shot himself off the cliff, and shape-shifted into a parasail sort of thing.

Shrugging, Bubblegum grabbed onto Marceline's back and they followed the two.

As the gang hopped down to the ground of the barren ice-land, they nervously looked all around.

Bubblegum, especially, was in search of her people.

"I suppose we can split up, but if anything happens shoot this," said Bonnibel.

She rummaged through her bag and handed Finn and Jake 3 flares.

"You shoot them and a light will explode from the top, seeing as its really cloudy today, we might not see them, but we should be able to hear them," she told the two.

"Okay, thanks. We'll get looking now," said Finn.

As the two disappeared in the fog, Marceline turned to Bubblegum.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I am.." she replied, trailing off.

The girls slowly walked around the forts, their feet crunching in the snow. Coming across one fort they looked in, only to find an empty room with stray bits of food and trash in the room. Marceline left the room first, but Bubblegum noticed something. Pushing aside the fluffy snow there was a trap door.

"Marcie! Marcie come here," Bonnie cried.

After no one responding, Bonnibel figured she must have gone to another fort.

She exited the fort to see Marceline struggling under the hands of the Lich. He had a sharp wooden stake near her chest.

"Marcie! Don't move," Bubblegum cried.

"I don't think I could be able to do that anyways Bon," she replied nervously.

"So I see you've found out where we've been keeping your people," rumbled the Lich.

"I am _not _letting you take her," said Bubblegum, she was slowly inching towards the Lich.

_Today is the day to be brave, _she thought. _I am not the damsel in distress today. Today I will be the fighter._

"Why would you think I would take her? I'm more interested in killing her," he responded with a malicious smile as he pushed the stake closer to her chest.

"That's the thing, I don't," and with this Bubblegum kicked the stake from the Lich's hand and punched him hard in the stomach where Ricardio had stabbed him before.

Screaming in pain, he rolled over into the snow.

"Quick, go find the others and the candy people," Bubblegum ordered.

"No Bonnie, you can't do this alone," Marceline begged.

"Trust me, I can do this. Please, go find them," she urged.

Marceline looked down at the Lich and gave him a huge kick in the side before leaving.

"I'm going to kill you," he grunted getting up make a grab for the stake on the ground.

Bubblegum ran towards it and picked it up before him.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," she said smugly.

The Lich stood up and made a punch at her. Bubblegum dodged it just in time and stabbed him in the back. The Lich screamed, but he kept on trying to fight. He grabbed her arm and twisted it back, luckily, being made of almost all bubblegum, this didn't hurt too much. She wrestled herself out of his grip and tried to stab him again, he wacked the stake out of her hand and it fell to the ground.

"You really think you can defeat me?!" he shrieked, clearly annoyed at what a fight Bubblegum was putting up.

"Just about," she replied, and with this she kicked the back of his leg and he fell back. He fell back right onto the stake, piercing him through the heart.

Her breath was ragged, but it was done. She never thought she'd end up killing him, but the rush of adrenaline she acquired gave her more strength than she ever knew she had.

The Lich was breathing hard, the flaps of flesh going up and down with each breath, until it finally stopped altogether.

She wiped her hands and got up, shooting her flare in the air, awaiting for everyone to return to hear just what she had done.


	7. Rising Action

**Marceline**

"Guys c'mon we have to hurry," Marceline ordered the gang to move faster with her.

She was sweating from all the running, despite how cold it was here in the Ice Kingdom.

A red spark shot up in the air and exploded making a large bang, and making some snow shift.

"Over there!" Finn pointed, and the three ran faster to the flare Bubblegum had shot.

Jake ran quickly past a snow fort. "I see her!" he exclaimed, but he tripped. He tripped over the dead body of the Lich.

"Ahh ahh ahhhhh," he shouted. "Dead Lich, dead Lich, dead Lich, dead Lich," he repeated over and over again.

"Bonnie?" Marceline said hesitantly, walking over to her to grab her hand.

"I'm fine; I don't know what came over me…. He was there, and we fought and and and…" she trailed off looking at the Lich.

"It's alright PB, he was evil, you did the right thing," Finn said comfortingly.

Shaking out of her spell, Bubblegum motioned for the gang to follow her to a fort.

"Before the Lich came, I found this trap door. If my speculations are correct, then all these forts were just something to throw us off. I mean, have any of you found any candy people in them?" she asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"That's what I was guessing. Maybe down the trap door is where the candy people are!" she exclaimed.

"But Bubblegum, they've only had your people for two weeks, do you think they could've done all that in that time?" asked Jake.

The Princess shrugged. "It can't hurt to look can it?" she asked the group.

"Well then let's go," Marceline said.

_Wow, this mission has really changed her, for the better I think. _Marceline thought.

"Marcie, you coming?" asked Bubblegum. Marceline nodded, and she followed her into the fort.

"I'll go first, I can shape-shift into a trampoline thing if the landings rough," Jake told them.

He took a deep breath, and jumped down.

"Jake?"

"Jakkkee!"

"Jakke?"

Everyone called down, hoping to hear from him.

"Quick everyone jump down!" Jake whisper shouted.

First went Finn, and when the others got the clear, they jumped down too.

As Marceline floated down, she breathed out. Bubblegums presumptions were right.

There was a whole jail cell of candy people, and another, and another, and another.

They were pale and weak looking, the glow they had once had was gone. Some looking unconscious, and others half asleep, or maybe alive.

"Well how do we get them out?" Marceline asked.

"That's the thing; you will not be getting anyone out. You'll be getting in there as well," Ricardio said from behind, his deep voice rumbling the jail walls.

Before turning around Marceline said, "Yeah, you a who's army?".

As they turned around, they faced not only Ricardio, but other villains. _**Many**_ other villains.


	8. All's Well That Ends Well

**Bubblegum**

Bonnie's heart pounded as her eyes darted back and forth, from villain to the villain.

Ricardio, standing in front of the group, smiled smugly.

Skeletons from the land of the dead were equipped with weapons of all sorts, Death seemingly the leader of them all. Magic Man had a creepy smile on his face while he tossed a ball of some sort of white light up and down. Flame King held his ground as his fire radiated around him.

The groups' blood ran cold, and their faces turned pale. Finn extracted his sword from his bag slowly.

Ricardio walked closer to the group, his single eye piercing into each of them.

"I hear you've killed my main man, my pet," he said to Bubblegum. "What a wrong choice that was."

Bubblegum looked to the ground and remained silent.

"You thought you'd beat me? Did you think I was only working with the Lich?" he cackled over dramatically.

"I even had a little inside help!" he shouted as he took a step to the left to reveal…. Peppermint Butler.

Bubblegums eyes grew large and tears filled them.

"This is treason! That can't be … No… Peppermint Butler…" she said getting quieter with each word.

"Oh yes Princess, you better believe it too. I'm sick of being your servant, soon you'll be _my _servant," he crowed.

Bubblegum looked helplessly at all of the villains, and Marceline came up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Bonnie, we'll get them," her eyes gleamed red, and she morphed into a giant bat demon like creature.

"So, who will I be killing first?" she asked angrily.

Jake shape-shifted into a creature similar to Marceline, but a bit larger. Finn had his sword out and ready to fight. Bonnibel stood there, without a weapon, until Finn threw her a nunchuck.

Four against about 20 villains.

"We're fighting already? I wanted a bit more… suspense," said Ricardio sarcastically.

With this, Bubblegum swung her nunchuck and whacked him on the head knocking him down.

Following her lead, the rest followed. Fire was thrown across the room, and weapons clanked against each other.

Finn was sweating as he covered Bubblegums back.

"There's too many," he huffed, swiping a skeleton's head off.

Bubblegum was growing weary already as well, she looked over at Marceline worriedly, who dodged a spell from Magic Man.

At this moment, Lady Rainicorn entered the room followed by several other rainicorns and Flame Princess, Lemongrab, Cinnamon Bun, and Neptr. They immediately went into battle, fighting against evils.

Ricardio went from clearly alarmed, back to his evil self.

"You think a couple more people on your side will make anything different!?" he yelled at the group.

"I don't need any of you to keep! I'll just kill you all! Hang your bodies in the trees and rip you all apart, limb from limb!" he screamed, veins popping out in everyway possible.

After he said this, realizing Ricardio was not being covered by anyone; Finn jumped up and stabbed Ricardio through the back, the sword came right between his large eyes. Not the most pleasant sight. Ricardio staggered and then fell as Finn ripped his sword from the desperado.

The fighting continued until Peppermint Butler yelled out in alarm as he stepped on Ricardio's arm.

Everyone looked down at Ricardio, surprised their leader had fallen.

Death was the first to speak. "Does this mean we're not getting paid anymore?" he asked. Shrugging, with a snap of his fingers he disappeared along with his crew of the undead.

Flame King gave a curt nod to Flame Princess who quickly averted her eyes, and he left as well.

The villains left and the group stood in awe.

"So that means we won right?" asked Jake as he morphed back to his normal self.

"Yeah, I guess. That's weird though. How Ricardio was going to pay them for fighting us," thought Marceline aloud, she too had turned back to her humanoid form. "Stupid jerk couldn't get his own army without a bribe."

Bubblegum stretched her arm out, and wiped some of the grime from her face. Marceline wiped off her lips and gave her a long passionate kiss. Ignoring the 'awws' and 'ooos' from their friends.

"Let's get the candy people out and then we can talk all about it," she said smiling.

Flame Princess tried helping Finn up, accidentally scorching him while doing so, but he smiled anyways.

"Yoooooooooooou," yelled Lemongrab pointing to Bubblegum. "Take better care of your kingdom. You need better defense," he muttered.

Bubblegum nodded awkwardly as she helped some of the candy people out of their jail cells.

Everyone was beat, dirty, and tired out from the fight, but no casualties done on their side.

_They were wrong, I could save my people. Not just me, we all did, _Bubblegum thought as she picked up some of the marshmallow kids, her eyes tearing up for what seemed like the hundredth time today. But this time, it was for the right reason.

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and thoughts on this story! It was so much fun to write, I think I'll do it again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time in any way, shape, or form [insert more disclaimer stuff here]. **


End file.
